A light emitting device using a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) and a fluorescent substance to be excited by the light emitting element has been practically used. In an LED illumination mechanism of about 2500K to 7500K, a intended continuous spectrum is realized by combining emission spectra of lights emitted from the light emitting element and the fluorescent substance. For example, by setting a general color rendering index Ra (an average of R1 to F8) and a special color rendering index Ri (i=9 to 15) to be high indexes (for example, 90 or higher), a continuous spectrum of the black body radiation at a corresponding color temperature or the sunlight defined by Commission Internationale de l'éclairage (CIE) can be approximately expressed by the LED and the emission light of the fluorescent substance.
An background art provides a method of exciting green, yellow and red fluorescent substances by two blue LEDs having different wavelengths and obtaining white light having a high color rendering property (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-34186A). Another background art provides a method of exciting yellow and red fluorescent substances by two blue LEDs having different wavelengths and adding a green LED or a method of using two blue LEDs, a green LED and a red LED (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-192738A).